


Hello Neighbor - A Quiet Evening

by Ellensama



Series: Hello Neighbor [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex, fun in the bath, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: One shot for the first date in Hello Neighbor. It is highly recommended to read the twitter fic first found here - https://twitter.com/Ellensama/status/1222429488685834240Ben and Rey spend a quiet evening at home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hello Neighbor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628950
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	Hello Neighbor - A Quiet Evening

The door unlocked to Ben’s key, letting him enter his apartment with a tired sigh. The lack of noise, or the clear sign of another’s presence, had him pausing at the door.

“Rey” he called out hesitantly.

“I’m in here!” her voice echoed back from the bathroom.

The sounds of a body moving through water dissolved the little black fear that had been whispering to Ben, telling him that he was all alone. He was still very much scared, worried Rey could change her mind at any moment and leave him, or worst of all, that this all could still be a dream. It was especially silly to think so after the texts they shared today alone, the feelings and emotions confessed. Yet these little intrusive thoughts persisted despite how open Ben wanted to be with his heart with her.

Setting the shopping bags down on the counter, he took out the already chilled bottle of wine and opened it. Since he rarely ever drank, usually due to it being just himself, he didn’t have the proper glasses for wine. Pouring some red instead into a normal water glass, Ben headed to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door.

The light was off inside, but there was enough residual light left from the sun to wash the room in a warm orange. Rey was laying back with her eyes closed, but she turned to look at him as Ben slipped inside. The smile she gave him was radiant as she leaned her arms across the edge of the tub.

“Sorry,” Ben said with a lopsided smile. “I don’t have any wine glasses.”

“Oh like I care about something like that,” scoffed Rey before reaching out to take it from him.

He watched her sip from it, eyes closing shut as she let out a low satisfied moan. As she laid back with a pleased smile, glass firmly in hand, the bathwater was clear enough to give Ben an easy view of her body. His eyes though stay locked on Rey’s face, on the bliss resting firmly there. A part of Ben suddenly wanted to confess how dream-like this all felt, that despite seeing her, it hadn’t fully sunk in that this is his life now.

The urge to touch her stirs Ben, causing him to move impulsively. He’s quick in slipping off his shoes, tossing his wallet and phone on to the toilet seat before Rey can ask him what he’s doing. Stepping into the bath, she sits up, gawking as Ben quickly slips in down on his knees in front of her. She pulls her legs up but he grabs them, directing them apart as he easily fits himself between them. The glass of wine safely finds its way to the floor somehow before Ben has his mouth on Rey’s, tasting the sweet tart coating her lips. Her wet hands bury into his hair, holding him close as Ben slides up Rey’s body under the water.

“What are you doing?” she gasps.

Brushing a hand over one of her breasts, Ben keeps his touch light but still teasing as he follows it’s curves. When he pulls away his mouth, he watches as Rey’s eyes darken with want as her hips rock towards his once. He stills them with a hand, giving her a slow once over before pecking Rey’s lips chastely.

“I thought it was obvious,” he murmured while remaining close. “I’m kissing my wife.”

A sharp gasp shakes from her before Rey is wildly pressing her mouth back to his. They kiss fiercely with a torrent of emotions, teeth nipping and hands clenched so tightly that they might never break apart. Ben has never been kissed like this, so desperate and needy that he wonders if he’ll be drowned in the bathwater by her. That he wouldn’t mind if that was his end.

His mind wonders idly, that he might love her more than she does him, but it’s dashed away as Rey fights to steal his very breath away. Gasping, Ben presses his body to hers, sloshing some water out of the tub as Rey moans openly. Her hands grab and clench at his back, tugging the white button-down free from his slacks as her fingers searches for his skin. There’s no space between them as Rey pulls on Ben’s hair, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

“I love you husband,” she utters with a trembling lip before getting lost once again in his mouth.

Another wave of water rushes over the side of the tub and Ben can’t help but laugh against her lips. She’s quick to join in, giggling in fits as they can’t seem to stop touching the other. The moment feels so removed and perfect, a spot in time that Ben knows he’ll hold dear forevermore. Slowly in the end though they part, red in the cheeks but effortlessly happy.

Pushing back some of Rey’s wet hair, Ben gazes into her warm eyes. “Sorry,” he utters low. “I couldn’t resist not joining you.”

She rolls her eyes but looks at him thoroughly amused. “Next time you may want to take off your clothes first.”

“But where is the spontaneity in that?”

Kissing her again, quick and loose, Ben pulls back while Rey watches him go. He discovers then that she is glowing something that makes her breathtakingly beautiful. It leaves him stunned until he’d floundering to throw a thumb over his shoulder with a crooked smile still on his face.

“I should get dinner started,” he explains.

Running her hands down his chest, Rey’s eyes trace the curves of his body with her fingers and her gaze. 

“Oh you should,” she agrees while clearly thinking of something else.

Putting his hands on hers, Ben stops them. “Later,” he promises.

Her eyes find his, narrowingly slightly. “You started this,” she accuses.

“And I’ll finish it.”

Sharing another laugh and more than a few kisses, Ben finally removes himself from the tub. Wet and dripping, he hands her the glass of wine resting first.

“Run some more hot water, it’ll be another half an hour until dinner will be ready.”.

Sipping from her glass first, Rey smiles as she takes in another good look of him. “Yes dear,” she hums, clearly pleased by what she sees.

When Ben reaches for the top of his shirt, he fights the smirk tugging at his face in reaction to the shock rising to Rey’s. He undresses in front of her, unrushed and without fanfare, but not slow enough to really tease. He tosses his wet shirt, slacks, and underwear in the sink to be dealt with later as she quickly drinks half her wine in one go.

“That’s not fair,” whines Rey as Ben leaves the room nude.

In the bedroom, he tosses on a pair of black shorts and an old Galaxy Wars shirt first before moving back to the kitchen. Ben then grabs the bottle of wine, pours himself a glass, and walks back into the bathroom. He finds Rey with a face cloth over her face and steam rising from the water around her. Refilling her glass, he kisses her shoulder and earns a mumbled thank you from Rey.

Back again in the kitchen, Ben lays out everything he bought first, double-checking nothing was missing. It had been a while since he last had cooked and he didn’t want to take any chances. Once reassured he had everything he needs, he gets to work seasoning the steaks with salt and pepper. He then places two pans on the stovetop, one melting butter while the other smaller pan sautéd part of a chopped onion and some garlic. While two thick cuts of meat sizzled, he adds some wine and lemon juice to his sauce before placing a few thick scallops with the steaks. He tops the seafood with basil, parsley, lemon zest, and a splash of hot sauce. It fills the kitchen easily with an aroma that eventually has, a now dressed Rey, wandering into with an empty glass.

She slips in next to Ben, refills her glass, and then watches him flip everything in the larger pan before adding in a pile of asparagus. As the heat is reduced, he pours the sauce to the pan and catches Rey staring at his hands.

“Hungry?” Ben asks with a smirk.

“God,” Rey groans and leans carefully into his side. “That smells heavenly love.”

Not needing to mind the pan for a moment, he reaches an arm around her, pulling Rey in close enough to kiss the top of her head.

“Why don’t you set the table? Shouldn’t be much longer now,” he asks softly.

Turning to look up at him, she smiles first and leans in to kiss his lips. “Thank you,” she mutters. “You’re too good to me.”

A quick scoff comes from Ben as he shakes his head. “Bullshit, you deserve better.”

She pinned him with a look but then steals a quick grab of his ass before laughing her way out of the kitchen. Ben glares after Rey but quietly chuckles to himself as he finished with their meal. Making up two plates, he came around the counter and found her sitting in a chair at the table already. Rey had her legs pulled up to her chest, her cheek leaning on her knees as she looked out the window. Placing her plate down in front of her, Ben glanced outside, seeing she was watching the people walking along on the sidewalk below.

“It’s so busy here,” she commented quietly. “I like it. Feels like always something is going on.”

“One of the perks of living in a city I suppose,” Ben retorts before kissing her forehead.

The touch draws her to look up at him and they share a small smile. Ben takes a seat next to hers, rather than the other side of the table. By the way Rey's smile grows, she looks happy with his choice before picking up the silverware she’s set out for the two of them. She takes a moment to look over the food and then back to him, eyes glossy with happy tears.

“Ben this looks amazing.”

He can’t help but smile shily since she’s yet to even try it yet. “Dig in before it gets cold,” Ben urges.

As he looks down at his own meal he hears Rey move, catches her out of the corner of his eye before she leans across the short distance to kiss him on the cheek. Her face is pink, flushed with an infectious joy that leaves him feeling giddy too. It feels silly that he wants to match her smile and he can’t almost stand the tension. It feels too unreal, a bit magical, and it thrills and scares Ben equally so that life could feel this way.

Reaching across to her plate, he stabs a piece of asparagus with his fork and pops into his mouth quickly. Shock comes quickly to Rey before she’s retreating back to her plate, arms wrapping around it protectively.

“That was mine!” she exclaims, appalled by his thievery.

“If you’re not going to eat it, I will,” Ben grins and teases her further with hovering his fork in the air.

Quickly cutting into her steak, he watches as Rey aggressively starts to pile pieces into her mouth, looking more like a chipmunk with each bite. The sight alone leaves Ben laughing, shaking his head as he cuts into his own steak. The silence they share isn’t truly quiet when he keeps chuckling, watching Rey practically inhale her food. When her plate is cleared, and he’s halfway through his, Ben observes as she puts her feet back down on the floor and sighs happily. She finishes off her wine in a few long sips and Ben is happy to pour the last of the bottle into her glass. She thanks him with an easy smile, looking pleased to just watch him now finish. 

After he clears the last bite from his plate, he leans back too in his chair and enjoys the feeling of a good meal and even better company. “I’m going to guess by the way you ate all of that, that you enjoyed it?” Ben asks lazily.

“Darling,” Rey sighs. “If I didn’t love you already, you would have had my heart.”

Choking on his wine for a moment, a brilliant laugh rolls out of Rey from his reaction. “Oh love,” she practically snorts. “Please don’t die.”

“I’m not,” he coughs, giving his chest a good hit.

A soft hand folds over his, pulling Ben’s attention back to her as she smiles at him. Her fingers squeeze his before slipping away to reach for their plates.

“I’ll take care of these,” she says holding both easily.

Watching her walk into the kitchen, Ben hears Rey start the sink while humming low to herself. As the water runs Ben recalls an idea he had earlier in the day, one he had hoped to surprise her with. Getting up, he moves into the bedroom to retrieve his phone and unlocks it quickly. Flipping to the right app, he presses the power button on a speaker back in the living room he mostly uses when working out and waits for the two devices to connect. Right on time, Rey finishes, walking causally back into the living room to find Ben staring down at his phone.

The sound of horns started to rise before the voice of Paul McCartney fills the room. “ _ And when I go away, I know my heart can stay with my love. _ ”

Setting his phone down first, he turns to Rey who looks puzzled by what was happening. 

Holding out a hand, Ben smiles softly, “Come here,” he asks.

Carefully she crosses the short distance, looking unsure as Ben takes her by the waist and hand. Pulling Rey in closer, Ben gently directs her into an easy back and forth of a slow dance. The first few steps seemed to worry her, but it melts away as Rey sighs, leaning her head down to rest on his chest. Curling in a little closer, Ben presses his lips softly to her hair and he moves them carefully in a lazy spin. The first song blends into a second, the speaker playing out a playlist he had made just for her.

“Stay, with me,” Ben began to sing low and quiet along with the tune. “My love I hope you’ll always be, right here by my side, if I ever need you. Oh my love.”

His voice stirred Rey to lift her head, watching him sing along just low enough for her to hear. Tears came slowly to her eyes but she looked anything but sad as she rested her head back down. The arm Rey had around his back tightened as he heard her sniffle. Together they rocked back and forth as Ben would sing off and on about love. Rey would switch between wiping tears away and laughing quietly depending on the track. To some they would dance a little faster, loose and easy, while others had Rey clinging on to Ben as if she’d never let him go.

As Bob Seger ended the playlist, silence filled the room. Ben bent down and lifted Rey’s chin up. He kissed her mouth gently before bending down and sweeping her feet out from under her. Rey gasped loudly, arms racing up to clutch around his neck as he easily held her in her arms. Unable to take his eyes off of her, Ben carried Rey into what he thought of as their bedroom now, and placed her down on the bed. She stared up at him, eyes full of awe and wonder as he moved to hover above her. Brushing her loose hair away, he took a long hushed moment to gaze at her face.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are sometimes,” he admitted fondly.

“Ben,” Rey uttered as she shivered slightly.

“I just can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Ben,” she begged.

“I am madly in love with you.”

Covering her face with her hands, a quiet sob escaped from her. “Ben please,” she cried.

Leaning down to kiss her hands, he moved to her neck and pressed his nose to her skin before his mouth. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Ben asked.

“Nothing,” hiccuped Rey.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t, don’t stop.”

Putting his hands on her wrists, Ben pulled gently as Rey let him expose her face. He carefully wiped it clear, swiping away her tears before falling into a kiss that she threw herself into. Gasping against Rey’s mouth, Ben groaned as her needy lips as she chased after him with a sudden desperation.

“Christ I love your mouth,” she gasped, causing Ben to smile in return.

Her hands rose to his face, touching it all over as her eyes raced to every last detail there. She seemed lost, drowning in the fact they were so closely pressed together.

“I love you,” Rey stated weakly, then again with force. “I love you Ben.”

“I know,” he whispered against her lips, slipping deeply into her greedy kiss. “I can taste it on you sweetheart. Can feel it when I do this.”

Reaching down between them, Ben’s hand skims over Rey’s hips, fingers dipping down in between her legs to palm her cunt through her pajama pants. She groans low, begging softly for more as she rolled her hips to rock herself further into his touch. Ben’s fingers followed back and forth, applying pressure to the barely moist material.

“Fuck,” he hisses and hurries his hand to her waistband, dipping beneath to get a closer touch.

Rey’s head rolls back, eyes shutting as Ben’s fingers slip in to gently stroke her cunt. As her mouth opened, taking in tiny gasps of air, he could feel her shiver under his touch.

“Tell me what you want Rey,” he demands as he circles her clit slowly.

“More,” she gasps. “Less.”

“Sweetheart,” Ben chuckles. “I need a little more than just that.”

Looking him in the eye, her gaze is wide and black. “Touch me more, less clothes. Take them off,” she practically growls as she tugs at his shirt.

Leaning back, he slips his hand free and slowly brings his fingers to his mouth. He doesn’t look away as he tastes her, watches as Rey squirms with want as he feels her legs press together between his.

“Fuck Ben,” she gasps while her hands try and start to fight with her own clothes.

“Just give me a moment,” he says a little smugly, feeling a touch drunk on the reaction he’s having on her.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Ben pulls it off and has Rey moaning again. Her hands lose their focus, quickly searching out his skin instead to touch. He watches as she follows his stomach, moving up to glide across his chest. Leaning back slightly, Ben tightens his back, causing his chest to flex out in what he hopes is an appealing way. The wonton sob and tremble in Rey’s hands is clear enough sign that he was right.

“How the fuck are you real?” she says with a quiver.

Taking one of her hands in his own, Ben grinds his hips into hers as he sucks on one of her fingers. “I could ask you the same thing,” he mutters into her hand before kissing her wrist.

As they rut against one another, they both let out their own needy moans before the tension is too much to ignore. Rey suddenly fights to sit up, pushing him back with a surprising show of strength. He falls easily onto his back as Rey makes a grab for his shorts.

“Take these off damn it,” she curses while trying to peel them off his legs.

A low warm chuckle rumbles from Ben as he tries to help her. A pair of black shorts goes sailing on to the floor before she’s violently pulling at her own shirt. It only takes a moment more before they are both naked, falling together with Rey sitting on Ben’s hips. His hands try to catch her, hold her steady by her waist as she leans over him. Their mouths meet once again, hot and hard as Rey kisses him with what feels like everything she has. Ben welcomes her greed, wanting secretly for her to be as savage as she wants with him. His heart swells with every moment Rey tries to seemingly possess him, that it craves to be claimed, to be smothered with love.

“Jesus Rey” he hisses as he feels her cunt rub wet and hot over his cock.

It feels amazing but also reminds Ben how close they are to dangerously forgetting protection. “Sweetheart,” he gasps. “The nightstand, please.”

She breathes for a moment and Ben can see how far gone she is for him. It makes his heart thunder, beating sure and true. The haze seems to fade and Rey is quickly nodding, leaning back and away to reach for the closed drawer. Her hand rummages about before pulling out the box of condoms. She rips one free and tosses it down on his chest. Ben is quick to snatch it up, rip it open as carefully as he can as Rey is busy warming up some lube in her hands.

As he rolls the latex on, he gets a good view of Rey dipping her hand between them, sliding her fingers up and inside of her. He watches as he holds cock hard and heavy in his hand as she works herself open. Part of him wants to take over, help her along, but Ben finds himself unable to do anything but watch. To only see how her skin pulls tight as Rey’s spine goes taut. She looks so beautiful like this too, gasping with a face pinched in pain and pleasure.

Running his free hand up her thigh, Ben grips her hip and tugs her closer. She moves with his touch, dragging herself along his length until her hand finds the tip of him. Her fingers trace the shape of his head, rubbing it gently as Ben feels a wave of trembling pleasure wash over him. He feels her lift and pull, lining them up together as she slips over his cock. The low groan they share as she shallowly starts to rock feels too similar, that they have found themselves quivering on the same wavelength. 

Like the last time, Rey can’t take that much of his length, but she doesn’t seem satisfied this time to stop. Instead she keeps dipping her hips lightly, her hand remaining wrapped around him as she sinks over and over again. Inch by slow inch Rey gasps and shakes until she’s at her limit, hovering just an inch above his hips. Ben lifts his hands, catching her by the face as he pulls Rey down to kiss him. As their lips touch she lets out a sob as he feels her shake under his touch.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” he asks while brushing the sweat from her brow.

Trembling still, she shakes her head and rubs her nose against his in a familiar touch. “Yes, I just… ngh, I need to go slow.”

Kissing her cheeks, Ben keeps still as she lifts her hips up slowly. His eyes flutter, feeling overwhelmed for a second by the way she’s clenched around his cock. 

“Please,” he begs. “Take your time.”

“I am,” she hisses and dips down once more. This time gaining just a touch more depth. “Fuck Ben.”

Letting her rock herself up and down until her legs start shaking with no end in sight, Ben stops her after a while, holding her still by her waist. “That’s enough sweetheart,” he pants. “Take a break. Lay down on your side.”

Breathing steadily, Rey tries to catch her breath while nodding. Ben helps her off as they groan from the loss of one another. He waits for her to fall backwards, gasping as she struggles to roll on her side. Her face nuzzles into his pillow as Ben moves, gathering himself in behind her. His hands roam over her body, rubbing at her tired legs before pulling one back over his hip. He holds her open as his other hand moves between them, reaching to take his cock and line it once more with her cunt.

He slips inside easily but the position keeps himself from going in too deep. Her hands blindly reach down, fingers tracing over the point where they meet as she rolls her shoulders back into Ben. He kisses her shoulder, rocks his hips slowly back and forth.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he mutters into her skin.

“Christ it’s perfect,” she whines. “It’s fucking wonderful.”

Ben can’t help but laugh and give her a quick kiss that draws Rey into leaning her head back to desperately try and capture his lips. It’s a little bit of a stretch but they make it work despite how sloppy it is. After a few misses, they end up laughing together, happy to just awkwardly nuzzle the other the best they can.

“And to think,” Rey starts to say, breaking the comfortable silence. “I was worried this wouldn’t work.”

Pressing his teeth lightly against her skin, Ben sucks on a section with a wet pop. “I told you to trust me. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“But I was right, to worry.”

“Of course,” he breathes out in a hot breath of air. “But we made this work, didn’t we?”

Shaking in his arms, Rey nods with a low moan. “Ben, you won’t leave me, will you?”

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart,” he kisses against her neck. “I don’t ever want to live a life without you.”

Feeling her fingers slip along his cock, Ben grunts as it feels a little too sensitive. Her touch doesn’t linger though, it rises to her clit and he can feel as she starts to stroke herself.

“Please,” she cries desperately. “Say it.”

Not understanding her meaning, Ben puts his mouth next to Rey’s ear. “Say what sweetheart?”

She cries with a sharp tremble and he can tell she’s getting close. As he tries to slow down, give her a chance to speak, is when Rey fiercely shakes her head not to.

“Don’t,” she begs. “Ben please. I just… I want to hear you, call me that.”

The hand on her leg tightens and he feels his pulse race just a little bit faster. “Oh,” Ben breathes out in surprise, thrilled that she’s begging him to speak what wants to pour from his lips.

Adjusting himself a little lower and closer, Ben moves into her a little deeper as she cries out in pleasure. “You have to say it first,” he growls. “I have to hear you say it too.”

Her hand jerks and he feels her body shudder with a drawn-out gasp. “I want…I want...” Rey utters between gulps of air. “I want you, husband. I want you always.”

What her voice does to him feels unspeakable, leaves him powerless to do anything but fuck into her as she cries joyously.

“Jesus Rey,” Ben chokes out as he feels everything in him twist tighter than he’s ever felt. “I’d do anything to get you to believe, I’m never leaving. Not you. Never. Fuck sweetheart.”

“Please Ben,” sobs Rey as she shakes forcibly, barely holding on.

Taking her face by the jaw, ben pulls her leg up higher and kisses her deeply before they find each other staring at the other with wild desperate eyes.

Stroking her jaw and cheek, Ben’s mouth trembles as he feels his heart bleed for her. “My heart, my love,” he gasps between shuddering gasps. “My wife.”

Breaking with a gut-wrenching cry, he watches as Rey lets go, coming hard around his cock with tearful sobs. He keeps pressing into her, letting her quiver with release until he’s right there, falling over the edge as his face buries itself into her hot neck. Over the next few minutes he doesn’t feel much other than the need to slip out of her and just breathe. They lay together, unmoving as his mind reels from the blinding orgasm he’s yet to ever feel this intensely before.

The numbers on his clock tick on as sleep carries Ben away until Rey’s hand slips along his arm on her waist. He blinks awake, suddenly aware of how hot and sticky they feel. Not able to move just yet, he focuses instead on Rey’s fingers as they follow the length of his arm, tracing the muscle underneath.

“Ben?” she questions softly. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yes,” he replies without taking any time to think. “Every word.”

A soft sniffle comes from Rey, stirring him to pull her firmly against his front as she cries. “Hey,” he breathes out. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she weeps. “I’m just, really happy.”

Sighing into her hair, Ben kisses her scalp then the shell of Rey’s ear. “I don’t care if we haven’t signed anything to make it official, that’s what you are Rey. That’s my promise to you.”

He lets her cry until she doesn’t seem happy just to lay anymore like they are. Rey turns in his embrace, rolling in place to face him with a ruddy expression. Ben runs a hand over her face, trying to soothe her burning skin as she stares at him with pleading eyes.

“I want you,” she announces. “To be my husband.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

Dipping his head down, Ben takes one of Rey’s hands into his own and kisses the top of her knuckles. “Do you want a ring?”

“What?” she breathes out.

“To make it official?” whispers Ben. “I’ll wear one too, just for you.”

“Ben.”

“Hmm?” he hums, looking up to see a fresh set of tears coming from Rey.

“We don’t,” she starts and shakes her head. “That costs money.”

“So?”

“I don’t…”

“Rey it’s fine,” he sighs and kisses her hand again. “I said I’ll do anything to prove to you I’m serious. Do you want me to get down on one knee?”

“Ben!” she gasps and pulls her hand from his. “This is serious!”

Sitting up suddenly, he puts a hand next to Rey’s head and looms over her. “I am serious,” he says fiercely.

“But,” she hiccups. “What if you change your mind?”

“I won't.”

“But you could.”

“I won’t.”

“I… I want to, but I can’t.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Ben says firmly. “Until you can, and I’m not going to stop. Being here, calling you my wife. Because I know it and you do too, that’s all that matters.”

Running her hands over her face, Rey wipes angrily at her tears, visibly hating that they won't seem to stop. “How can you be so damn sure?” she snaps.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and I know I never will. That’s how.”

Shutting her eyes, she trembles as Ben lets his fingers trace the shape of her face. He leans down briefly, placing a gentle kiss to her mouth.

“Do you really not feel the same?” he asks calmly.

“I do,” she whimpers. “And I want to say yes more than anything, but I get so scared Ben. So terrified I’ll let you in only to be alone again. I hate it. I hate being this way so much love. I hate doing this to you. Christ Ben, you’ve been fucking amazing. I can barely stand it sometimes.”

“Hey,” he breathes out quietly, running his hand through her hair to try and calm Rey down. “You don’t need to get yourself so upset. It’s fine.”

“It’s not!” Rey screams before covering her mouth surprised by her own volume.

Chuckling, Ben kisses her hands and nudges them away from her mouth with his fingers. “It is. I’m scared too, all the time, but how I feel about you is stronger. So much it’s terrifying I could feel this way about anyone so quickly. How it might kill me if I don’t have you in my life somehow. How things feel right with you. I don’t understand it, I only know I feel it.”

“I feel it too,” Rey whispers. “All the time.”

“Then we have nothing to worry about because neither of us are going anywhere.”

Reaching up, she wraps her arms around Ben’s neck and pulls him down to meet his mouth. “Do you promise?” Rey mutters between quick kisses.

“Yes,” Ben says with a full heart. “I promise.”

“Alright,” she then sighs. “But I want you to meet Finn first, before anything else.”

“Do I need to win his approval first?” he chuckles as his hands snake their way down to brush her sides.

Rey shivers in his touch as her fingers stroke Ben’s neck. “No, but he’s my only friend, the only family I have. Even if we don’t see each other much I don’t want him to miss this part of my life.”

A lazy smile comes to Ben’s mouth as he gazes down at Rey lovingly. “Whatever my wife wants, she’ll get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the playlist Ben made to dance with Rey - <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2uXcJ1bIqcRGKFiEM0c9ik?si=QHFyRwLNRlG0JGiPLU2CoQ>


End file.
